Castle of Cagliostro : The bird and the goat
by Raven998
Summary: In the story, It was Wolf who met the princess but what if this time it wasn't him? A new character joins in and helps Wolf along the way. But what if the new character is connected in this?
1. Chapter 1 : Car Chase

Castle of Cagliostro

Chapter 1

A/N: I am not very good at naming original characters, so I'll give them my pen name. Don't judge. But I hope this first chapter is good enough. Also, reviews are always welcome, feel free to write them. - Raven.

A/N: Decided to rewrite this story a little bit, added a few original changes. I was still new in writing stories last year. Hope you like it. - Raven (Dec 2018)

Lupin The Third, or more commonly, "wolf" as people call him nowadays. He is considered the world's greatest international thief, traveling around the entire world robbing like there's no tomorrow. But this time, the gentleman thief was about to face his greatest challenge yet. But before that, let's start from the beginning of this story.

On a quiet day in Monaco, a huge and well-known casino was still closed in the early morning. Armed guards can be seen patrolling around the casino. But in that building, all the way up to the highest floor was a long rope being tossed out of one of the windows. And what came out was none other than the wolf himself, followed by Jigen and a newcomer, Raven. The three thieves slowly made their way down the building carrying bags filled to the brim with money.

"This is just way too easy for us," said Raven, repelling down the ropes. Raven was Wolf's newest gunman, and he started working for them for only a few months. "Don't celebrate too soon, we haven't even escaped yet," Wolf replied with cheeky smiles. Jigen was also Wolf's gunman, but they knew each other long before Raven came in. But as soon as they made it to the ground, the alarms suddenly went off and the whole casino came to life and realized that someone was robbing them! The trio started to haul ass out of there. "Time to go, Boss!" Jigen yelled.

Luckily they made it just in time for the car before the casino guards could catch them. "There they are, get'em !" "They are getting away!" "Come on, we're moving it, get in the car!" The guards panicked as they got into their cars to chase after them, but only to realize that the cars had already been tampered with. "Hey what gives!?" "Dammit, they mess up the cars!" By the time they could even get moving, the trio had already escaped, gone and out of sight.

With the heist a success, the trio was riding on the highway with tons of money overflowing inside the car. "I've never seen so much money in my life. We're millionaires!" Jigen says as he started tossing the money around inside the car, "Hey, watch it I can't see to drive." Wolf Laughs. "We're not just living on easy street. Hell, we can buy it!" Jigen continues. "Jigen, you're not thinking of taking most of this for yourself are you?" Raven Jokes. "Maybe." The trio shares a laugh until Wolf starts to realize that something is wrong.

"Huh, I should have known it was too good to be true," Wolf said sadly."Something the matter boss?" Jigen asks, "Let's just dump it." Said wolf, shocking his two gunmen, "Huh!?" Said Jiegn and Raven. Wolf looks at them and softly smiles, "You heard me guys dump it, the money's counterfeit." Jigen and Raven both looked at each other and started inspecting the money again, but more closely and to their surprise, they are counterfeit!

"You mean we...impossible, that casino was owned and operated by the government," Jigen said. "It's good work," Wolf said. "I'd say if it's good enough to fool the government." Jigen counters, "But how come we didn't notice it when we grabbed it?" Raven asked."It's the greatest job of counterfeiting I've ever seen, and we're gonna find out who's making this stuff. And then we will move in and take over."

Wolf said laughs at the end. Raven sat there thinking and said, "Hey yeah, come on Jigen don't you get it!" As he opens the car roof and tosses the counterfeit money out. "See, Raven gets the idea!" Wolf said."Well, all I can say is I hope you know what you're doing boss!" Jigen said, finally agreeing and joins in on dumping the money. "At last, I found a challenge worthy of my talent!" Wolf screams out loud in excitement.

As the money flies into the air the trio starts gathering their supplies and heading off to the place where the counterfeits came from. They travel across Europe until they reach the border upon their destination with disguises. A guard in European armor guarding the wall walks up and inspects the trio. "Hola," Wolf said in a Spanish accent and gave him their fake passports. Jigen tips his fedora while Raven just simply waves.

The guard smiles back and hands back their passports. "Gracias," Wolf said as they drove off, "So this is Cagliostro, I never knew this place existed when we started working on this case. I couldn't even find this country on the roadmap." Jigen said. "It's the world's smallest nation, and the total population is only thirty-five hundred," Raven replied. "Oh, you've been studying now, the true mark of a Lupin thief, you're getting better every day." Wolf compliments. "Actually I've been here before, but that's a story for another time," Raven said.

"But what makes you think this is where the counterfeit money came from?" Jigen questions. "First, I figured out where it couldn't have come from. Purely the process of elimination." Wolf replies. "So. Where do we even go from here?" Jigen asks, "Well, we haven't figured that out yet." Raven replies. "Don't worry guys. My intuitions never fail." Said Wolf. "Never?" said Jigen.

Jigen then slumps back in his chair and says, "Well, wake me up when we get there, will ya? If we get there." And right after he said that they hit a flat tire and the trio had to stop on the side of the road. Wolf gets out and inspects the tire, "Jigen?" "I know I know, okay. You ready?" Jigen replies as Raven sighs and steps out of the car. "You two are way too childish." Raven shakes his head slowly, as he watches the two-man child battle it out with rock, paper, and scissors.

As they count to three, Wolf draws scissors while Jigen draws paper, leaving Jigen alone to replace the tire himself. "Welp, it looks like we'll be here for a while. " Raven said as he leaned against the car. Wolf sits on top of the Fiat 500 and smokes in victory under the sun. "Man, what a beautiful day," Wolf said, Jigen and Raven look at each other and roll their eyes. "Uh-huh." They both replied.

Not long later, a car could be heard coming up the road. A pink car came in and drove really fast. Passing the trio, Wolf managed to get a look at the driver and saw a red-haired girl in a white wedding gown. "What was that about?" Wolf questions. But then another car came by, a group of four men nearly hitting the trio. "Hey, Watch it!" Jigen shouted.

But it looks like they were chasing after her. "What the hell?" Jigen said. "Get in," Wolf said as he climbed back into his seat. "This will be fun," Raven said he was already in the vehicle. Wolf starts the engine and accelerates almost leaving Jigen behind. (Que Lupin 80s theme music) Luckily, Raven grabs him in time. "Whoa, that's a close one. You okay Jigen?" Raven asked Jigen felt a strange force pulling him in as Raven pulled him in. "I'm an alright kid, thanks." He said as he climbed into the passenger seat next to Wolf.

The trio speeds up, reaching the other two cars on the highway. "We don't even know why they were chasing her! So who do we help?" Jigen asked. Wolf replied, "The Girl." Jigen smirks while Raven rolled his eyes, "Figures." Said Raven. The pursuers started to ram the girl towards the edge of the highway, and this infuriates the trio. "I can hit his tire from here." Jigen offers.

"Go ahead," Wolf said, and Jigen pulls out his Smith & Wesson Model 19 Revolver and takes aim, but before he could fire he saw the two cars driving away from each other as a bus was coming towards them, "Whoa," Wolf said as he steers them away, barely dogging the bus. They avoided it without any harm and wolf felt that the car was suddenly going faster than before like something was pushing it. Jigen finally had a clear shot and fired two rounds into the left tire. But the tire didn't deflate. "Hey, those are bulletproof tires!" said Jigen.

The four men took notice of the trio and decided to give them a welcoming gift. "Grenade!" Jigen exclaims. The Fiat 500 took a hit, but it was somehow still okay despite the blast. This confuses Jigen and Wolf. "That's it!" Raven said as he climbs out to the side and pulls out his C96 Mauser and shoots back, successfully killing one of them. His body flew out while holding a primed grenade and exploded behind them. But that didn't stop them from throwing more grenades. "Three left." Said Raven.

Another henchman came out with a Suomi KP/-31 submachine gun and started shooting at them. "Damn, we get around them somehow!" Jigen said, "Yeah, I got an idea. Here we go!" Wolf said as he drives the car up the cliff wall trying to get to higher grounds. Wolf felt that the car will not make it to the top but suddenly felt the car being pulled, but Wolf had little time to think about it as they made it to the top, raming through the trees and branches until they reached the other side of the cliff, finally ahead of the pursuers.

"We're gonna go back down. Get ready!" Said Wolf. " Alright, this armor-piercing bullet should do it," Jigen said, loading it into his revolver. But the henchmen had already found them and aimed his machine gun right at Jigen. "No, you don't," Raven said he shot him first, killing him just in time as they drove back down right in front of them. "That makes two. Your clear Jigen, take the shot!" Shouted Raven. Jigen aims and shoots the front tire, causing them to lose control and crash, finally stopping them from chasing the girl.

"Yeah," Jigen said in triumph. "Nice shot, Jigen," said Raven. (Lupin theme ends here) As the situation slowly dies down they slow down to meet up with her and see if she is okay. Wolf honks to get her attention, but she wasn't responding. Wolf drove closer to get a better view, but only to find out that something was wrong. "Oh no, she's passed out!" Wolf said. Henchmen must have knocked her out with that last impact. And to make it even worse, her feet were still on the throttle.

"What are we gonna do boss!?" Jigen asks. "I got her, you guys keep it steady!" Raven immediately insisted. "What? Whatever you say, kid." Said Wolf, he knows that Raven would never do something dangerous for a random girl until now, but then again this intrigues Wolf. They were right beside her and Raven steadies himself and jumps over to her and steers her car, Wolf found that their Fiat 500 was going a little slower than before making it impossible to keep up with Raven. But again Wolf pushes it aside and says, "Try and keep it steady!"

"There's a tractor ahead!" Jigen warns, but there wasn't enough time for Raven to turn the car, and they hit the tractor causing the engine to stop working. The Fiat 500 manages to stop before colliding with the tractor. "That was close," Jigen said. "Uh, guys! We still have a problem!" Raven said that as the car was already leaning against the open edge, the car was starting to tilt downward and there was no time to get out of the car. He grabbed the girl and jumped out of the car as they fell over the edge, throwing his grappling hook to the edge of the cliff only to be caught by a hanging branch.

Luckily, both Raven and the unconscious girl were safe thanks to Wolf's grappling belt, "Thanks, boss." He thoughts as he hangs there with the girl in his arms. Raven decided to check on the girl. She's still unconscious, but luckily no bruises. But he stopped as his eyes came to her face. He thought he recognized something familiar and instead decided to get a better look at her. Suddenly, her red hair finally hit him.

"It's you," he said. He stayed for a moment until he realized that they were still hanging from a cliff. "Oh right," he said. He lowered themselves down to the ground safely. Upon reaching the ground, he felt a sharp pain in his left leg, "Ow!" he said. Almost dropping the girl. He must have scraped along something during the jump. He lays her upright against a cliff wall near a lake. He sits down in front of her to take a break. He let out a sigh, "I'd never thought I'd see you again." He smiled softly.

Soon she regained consciousness and looked at the boy with her gorgeous blue eyes. She gasps, "Oh my." She said as she looked around frantically after what had just happened. She panicked, but Raven calmed her down, "Hey, it's okay. Your safe now." When she stopped and looked at him again, she placed her hand on her mouth in surprise and said, "Could it be?" she said as she reached out her hand to touch his face.

But she stopped as she noticed his injured leg. "Your hurt." She said, "It's all right, it's just a little scratch." said Raven. But the girl did something that he never expected her to do next. She ran to the lake and dipped her hands but quickly decided to use her glove instead to collect the water. She returns and begins to nurse his left leg. "Are you okay?" she said softly.

Her voice was as soft and gentle as he remembered. Raven nods, and she smiles at him, which hits him again, "It is you." He thought to himself as she continued to nurse him. As the two of them sat there peacefully, a search boat arrived and the girl panicked. "I'm so sorry, I can't stay here." She apologizes and leaves him with her glove in his hand. "Be careful," Raven said as she gave him one last smile and waves before running into the forest to get their attention. "There she is!" the boat captain said, turning the boat away from Raven.

With both the girl and the boat gone, Wolf and Jigen arrived shortly, repelling down to Raven. "Hey kid, you're okay? Did you fell halfway?" Jigen asked worriedly. "What, No. I'm fine, just my leg got hurt is all." Raven said. "Oh no, they got her," Wolf said he was looking at a boat leaving high-speed with the girl. Raven looks on and clenches his fist, "Dammit!"

"Well, we did our best," Jigen said. "Don't let it get over you, kid," Wolf reassures, but Raven found something else in the glove, it was a ring! And not just any ring, "What's up kid?" "What are you looking at?" Wolf and Jigen ask. "I've seen this emblem before," Raven said with a glare, staring at it. The two adults look at each.

Raven turns around to them, "Can we, go somewhere real quick?" He asked. Wolf was surprised at this point. Firstly, he insisted on doing something dangerous for a girl he barely knows or does he. And second, he just so happens to know where to go next? "Something's not right." Wolf thought.

"Alright Kid, where to?" Wolf asked.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 : Memories

Castle of Cagliostro

Chapter 2

A/N: In this rewrite, Count Cagliostro does not know Wolf and the gang at all but he does know Raven.

"I don't understand kid. Why are you so interested in some stupid ring?" said Jigen. But Raven wasn't responding. They were following a path passing through the countryside and reaching an old ruined castle. "Right here, stop," said Raven. He got out of the car and walked straight inside. Wolf and Jigen were still in the car looking at the entrance, "Uh huh." Wolf said.

"What?" Jigen said. Wolf gets out of the car, followed by Jigen, "It's just another old castle boss." Wolf points at the emblem at the front entrance. "Whoa," Jigen said, looking at the emblem on it. "The same emblem that was in that ring. Huh, I didn't notice that." Wolf then signals Jigen to follow him inside.

The two adults watched as Raven walked inside the old castle, and they followed him. Upon stepping inside the castle, "This place has seen better days, must have burned down, a tough break." said Jigen. "What are you doing here! I'll have you know this is private property, young man!" shouted an elderly man. "We didn't mean any harm, sir. We're just tourists. By the way, isn't this the royal palace?" Raven asked.

"What do you mean? It's still the royal palace. But it's not open for tourists." The elder replied. "If this is the royal palace then I've got to say the royal family doesn't have very good housekeepers," Jigen said. The elder was deeply offended by Jigen's remark as shown on his face. Raven realizes this and elbows Jigen in the ribs and said, "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't think my friend would say something like that I am truly sorry."

The elder softens his glare, "Our beloved prince was killed when the castle burned down. It's been deserted ever since." said the elder. "I'm sorry to hear you lost, old fella. So tell me who's running the country?" Wolf asked. "We have a new ruler now thank you. You can save your sympathy. His name is Count Cagliostro, Now get out." The elder said, walking away.

"Thanks a lot," Jigen said. Raven walks off again. "Where's he going?" Jigen asks Wolf, "Don't know," Wolf said as they followed Raven down to the old castle garden and sits down by the waters. He takes out the ring and looks at it again, "Time sure has a way of flying by. She's all grown up to be a very beautiful woman now. I didn't think I would ever see her again. By why would she come back here?" he said.

Wolf and Jigen finally caught up to the boy, sitting right next to him. Raven quickly puts the ring back in his pocket as they surround him on both sides. The tension was getting serious, "What's up?" Raven asked, "You're holding out on us." Jigen said. Before Raven could react, Jigen already got a hold of him and started to strangle him, "You're choking me!" Raven said, struggling.

"Are you gonna spill it out and tell us what's going on?" Jigen said, tightening his grip. "You're being more suspicious ever since you have that ring Raven," said Wolf. "Okay, okay, I'll talk, I'll talk," Raven said.

Jigen lets go of Raven, leaving him gasping for air. He calms down and says, "As I said, I have been here before, and it goes way back." he said as he walked to the clock tower walls. "From the way you've been acting and when you hit my ribs after what I said, I just know you had something to do with this place kid," Jigen said.

"It all started back when the royal family was still around. I was an orphan, taken in from a young age to train as a butler. But during my training, they had other plans for me. So they put me into the royal guards instead. After the royal family's death, a lot of things have changed, except for one. The Castle of Count Cagliostro. I had a feeling that he was still around and was behind the whole thing." Raven explained.

"But kid, how does the girl fit into all of this?" Jigen asked, with Wolf Nodding. "Well, that girl from before, her name is Clarisse. I knew her. We met each other when we were young, we used to play a lot together. You could say we were old friends. She was the royal family's daughter." Raven said, with a sad smile. Wolf and Jigen were shocked, "Whoa, what a coincidence. What do you think they want with her?" Wolf asks.

Raven shrugged his shoulder, "Don't know, the two families have been together for quite a while, but after her family died the Count wanted something else from them. I don't know what or why. Look down there, there's a dock to your right." Raven said pointing below the castle. "The same boat that we saw this morning. So the girl really is connected to all this." Wolf said. "They also say the palace is a death trap. Any unwanted guest comes in, no one gets out," said Raven. "You must have found a way out that you are still here," said Jigen.

"It was the closest call in my life. Five years ago when I made my escape, I was only lucky to get out in one piece. But Clarisse told me to leave her behind." Raven said, "That's quite a story." said Wolf, "I just wish I could've done something other than running away." Raven said, looking down. "Who's that up there?" Wolf said as the Count came flying in his custom-built autogyro.

"That's would be our dear Count." said Raven glaring at the gyro, "You think he's involved with counterfeiting ?" said Jigen. "Yeah, he was. Where he gets it, I still don't know how. Come on, let's get out of here." said Raven as he walked back to the car. Jigen and Wolf looked at each other and followed. Meanwhile, the Count lands his gyro on the hangar floor and exits his plane, and his trusted servant, Jodo, attends to him.

"How could she have gotten away?" The Count asks, "When the time came for her to change into her wedding dress the guard had to leave the room, naturally as soon as the guards were gone she went out the window." said Jodo.

"So where is she now?" The Count asked, "She returned to the tower, sedated. Though the drug would keep her asleep for several hours." As they reached the lift the Count continues, "I was told that three men tried to help her escape, who were they?" "Well, we are not so sure who they are but they're foreigners," Jodo replied.

As the lift reaches the top floor to Clarisse's room, the Count walks off and said, "Find them and dispose of them. You know what to do." At the tower reception, a lady with blond hair waiting for him, bowing as he walks in. "That would be all," he said. He walked to the end of the hall and used a key to open the door to Clarisse's room.

In the dimly lit room lay Clarisse in bed, still asleep from the drugs. The man smiles evilly as he takes her hand but only realizes that her ring is gone. "Huh? The ring is gone. You, what have you done with that ring?" He said his hand was slowly inching its way to strangle her, but he stopped and left the room in anger. "Jodo!" He calls his servant.

As night came, the village was bustling with life, who knew that a small country would have so many commotions and lots of tourists. At a restaurant where the trio was sitting at the table, Wolf, Jigen and Raven were inspecting the ring and planning their next move. "Hey, kid. It's inscribed with ancient hieroglyphics, think you can read it?" Wolf asked. Raven nodded, taking the ring from his hand. "Light will rejoin the shadow and live again, signed Gota. The year is in Roman numbers, 1517," said Raven.

"Well that was almost 500 years ago," said Jigen. Soon a waitress comes by and places their food on the table, "Enjoy your meal gentlemen." She said, "Looks delicious." Wolf said. "I couldn't help but notice that ring you have sir." The waitress said looking at the ring in Raven's hands. Raven decided to play dumb and said, "This? I just happened to have it today, do you know anything about it?" The waitress nodded and said, "Well it might be, I see it holds the emblem of our princess."

"I see," said Raven. "She was just a little girl when she went away, and she returned as a gorgeous lady." The waitress said, "She was away?" Raven asked, "Yes, at the university, she just returned yesterday to get ready for the big wedding, and she's going to marry Count Cagliostro." The waitress explains, "A royal wedding, that's why they had so many tourists in town." said Raven as he looked behind to see a certain man in a suit who had been looking at them for quite a while.

The waitress continued, "I think the wedding was a big mistake. The count has a bad reputation for being a womanizer." she said as she winked at Raven. "I'm sorry miss. You are beautiful tonight, but I don't want you to be too friendly with me now." Raven said as he smiles and winks back at her. She giggles and blushes as she leaves.

"Did you guys see that man spying on us?" Raven said. "Yup," said Wolf and Jigen as they ate. Everything was quiet after dinner, and the trio settled down in a motel. The city was really quiet as Jigen was resting on a bed smoking while Wolf was crafting a fake ring and Raven cleaning his Mauser.

"What was the inscription on that ring again? Something about light and shadow rejoining?" Jigen asked, "Mh hm." said Wolf. The room was quiet. Quiet enough to hear faint footsteps right outside their door. "Kill the lights, we got visitors," said Raven. Wolf keeps his tools away while Raven quietly loads his Mauser. Jigen grabs his Smith & Wesson, loaded with AP rounds that Raven had made for him and joins Wolf at the door.

Wolf and Jigen standby at the door while Raven hugs a corner. But as the door is being pick-locked, one of the intruders jumps down through the roof and starts attacking! Wolf barely dodged the assassin's hidden blade that nearly stabbed him. The intruders were wearing metal armor, covering them from head to toe. When Raven shot him with his Mauser, the bullet went through the armor, killing him instantly.

"After the bulletproof car, I decided to make these special armor-piercing bullets just in case." Soon after, the main door opened, letting in more assassins to come in. "Hey, what is this a tour group from hell?" Wolf taunts as he regroups with Jigen and Raven. The assassins having the numbers decided to go all out in the trio. Raven and Jigen continue to kill more assassins coming through the door.

The assassins retreated as the armor-piercing bullet was too strong for their armor. "Time to get out of here!" Jigen said as they grabbed their things and jumped out of the window landing on the rooftop. The trio ran across while the assassins followed them in pursuit. They jumped down and landed on the ground running into the car.

The assassins were right behind them, as the trio reached the car. But before they could escape, two more assassins managed to hold onto the car but failed as Jigen shot them both dead. "Wow, who were those guys?" said Jigen. "Obviously professional assassins. I think we are onto something," said Wolf. "I think things are getting more interesting now," said Raven as they drove back to the ruined castle to set up their camp there.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 : Infiltrate

Castle of Cagliostro

Chapter 3

A/N: Rewritten. (2018)

Back in the castle in the dark hallways, the blond woman from before was walking to the library. On one of the bookshelves on the wall, she opens a secret door revealing a shortcut leading a staircase down into the living room. She runs through the huge living room and into the lounge and behind the curtains in the lounge reveals a small peephole into the Count's office where a man was talking.

"This is a disgraceful work, it is crude and amateurish, totally unacceptable." The count said, inspecting the counterfeited bills. The man before him was nervous and said, "It's because of the rush sir, we never had to make so many bills in such a short time before." the man explained. "No excuses, make new engravings immediately. Who's there?!" he asks suddenly, making the women gasp thinking that she had been caught. But no, it was Jodo, back from the failed assassination.

"No sir, it is I. I have received a report on the three foreigners. Actually, two foreigners, two of them are Japanese while one of them is local, somehow they manage to escape." Said Jodo as he bows, "I've sent twelve of our best men after them, but we had to retreat as they were properly armed and managed to evade us. They wiped out more than half of us."

Jodo stood back up nervously waiting for the Count's response. "Looks like we have real trouble on our hands, do you have anything else that you would like to report?" said the count, clearly agitated. "Yes sir, there's a letter that they left back at the motel, and we figured that they might be contacting someone here," said Jodo as he placed the letter on the desk.

The Count picks up the letter and opens it, "It seems like it is a letter for me," said the count reading him the note. "Mind if I ask, what does it say, sir ?" asked Jodo. "I've come back to settle an old debt old friend, I hate to spoil your wedding plans, but I am going to steal your bride, it would be a waste of your time to try and stop me this time." Said the count. "Raven!?" Said Jodo, "Impossible." the woman said silently.

But surprisingly, the count wasn't all that surprised, "That's Raven alright, our old acquaintance. I never thought that he would return with friends. He thinks that he's got the upper hand. But this time, I'm ready for him." Said the Count as he crushes the letter. "Is the Inspector coming tomorrow?" "Yes sir, they will arrive in the morning." Said Jodo.

"Alright, let's call it a night then." The blond woman retreats back to the tower shortly after. The next day in the early morning it was raining, a horse wagon was walking by when three police vehicles passed. On the wagon was a samurai riding on it. He arrives at the old castle ruins and meets up with Jigen and Raven preparing noodles.

"Long time no see pal, glad you could join us," said Jigen. "What's the job?" Said Goemon as Raven leaves them to bring the noodles to Wolf. "Hey boss, Goemon's here," said Raven, passing him his noodles. "Perfect timing. We are starting to see some action now, go take a look," said Wolf, as he chows down.

Raven takes the scope and sees the three police vehicles arriving at the castle, "It's the international police, Interpol." said Raven. "Our old friend Inspector Zenigata, but he doesn't know you're with us yet. But now that he's here, we can start the show," said Wolf. Inside the castle, the Count was enjoying his breakfast. "The inspector is here to see you, sir," Jodo said.

"Very well, show him in." Said the Count. "Yes, sir." Said Jodo. He walks to the door and says, "The Count will see you now, come in." Opening the door, allowing Zenigata inside. He salutes and says, "Good morning Count, I am Inspector Zenigata of the Interpol. I'm in your country on a special assignment." "How can I help you?" Said the Count.

"Actually I'm on the trail of an international thief known as Wolf. He's number one on our list of most wanted criminals." Said Zenigata, "And what does this have to do with me?" the Count asks. "We have reasons to believe he is here in your country, it has something to do with the wedding and we've come to offer protection," said Zenigata.

The Count sips his tea and rang his bell, calling his guard, "Well I appreciate your concern, but my own people provide me with all the security I need Inspector." A big guard walks up and says, "Your orders, my lord?" "Gustav, I want you and your men to cooperate with the Inspector in every way." Said the Count, "Strictly off the record, he's not a kidnapper, what do you think he's really up here?" said Zenigata.

"Well, unless I'm mistaken, that's what you're being paid to find out." Said the Count. "Hmm, thanks for your help," Zenigata said as he left the room with Gustav. "You're more than welcome, Inspector." Said the Count. "You must never underestimate Zenigata Sir." Jodo said, "Don't worry Jodo, I have cultivated a lot of friends at Interpol, we have nothing to fear from him." Said the count. "Although this Wolf is quite a coincidence, maybe it's him that boy working together." Something about it felt unsettling for the count.

"Inspector Zenigata, what a guy. Nothing gets past him, and there he is now. He's checking the security." said Wolf looking through the scope. As Zenigata enters the roof with Gustav, he looks around and says, "You guys can hold off an army with these fortifications. But what would you do if he..." But he was stopped by Gustav, "That's as far as I will allow you to go." "Why?" said Zenigata.

"Allow me to demonstrate." As Gustav takes out a cigarette and is lit up by a laser gun and places it in the Inspector's mouth. "Motion detectors activate laser guns. You should warn your men about them." He walks off, leaving Zenigata and his commander. "Pretty elaborate security system isn't it?" Said the commander, "Yeah, too elaborate, it makes me wonder what our Count is hiding." said Zenigata as he spits the cigarette out.

Back at the old castle, Goemon was talking to Jigen, "Okay, so what's the plan?" Asked Goemon, "We have to get the princess out of the castle, she can tell us what the message on that ring is all about." said Jigen. "You know any more about the Count's private army?" Goemon asked, "Well other than the fact that they are bulletproof, they are just like any other doomsday squad. But with our armor-piercing bullets and that samurai sword of yours, we would be able to take care of them without any problem." Jigen said as he cocks his PTRS-41.

Wolf and Raven came back, "So, have you two figured how we are gonna get in yet?" Jigen asks. "It'll be tough, the perimeter is protected by radar and laser guns," Wolf said as he lights his cigarette with his lighter. "Oh boy, we could sure use a tank," said Jigen. "Wolf, why did you call Zenigata?" said Goemon. "What! You're the one that called him in!?" said Jigen.

"That's right, it's all part of the plan," said Wolf. "You have a very unusual way of thinking," said Goemon. The team waited for the night to come, and when the moon came out, the plan officially began. On the map, Wolf briefs the team, "The security around the wall is air-tight, but there is an underwater passage between the old castle and the Cagliostros. And that will get us into the castle. The pre-wedding party is in full swing by now so we can take advantage of all the commotion." "Hopefully the exit will not be guarded when we get there," said Raven.

"Okay, keep us covered Goemon and maybe we will bring you back a piece of that wedding cake." Said Jigen preparing his diving gear, Goemon rolled his eyes and sat by the sewer entrance. The trio began to swim past the grate and into the castle's water system. The plan went smoothly until they encountered a strong current pulling them in the wrong direction. Raven was being pulled further down into the water system, and the other two thefts were panicking.

Wolf managed to catch Raven but was also caught in the currents and was swept into the water system. Jigen went another way and swam up, "Hey guys, can you hear me? Where are you guys?" said Jigen, but only to be greeted by laser guns. Jigen dodges it in time and swims back the way they came from. Goemon saw Jigen coming back out, "What happened?" Said Goemon, "Boss and Raven were taken by a strong current and went deeper into the castle." said Jigen. "We'll have to scout from here, and we'll have to wait for their signal. They'll think of one," said Goemon.

Back in the castle Wolf and Raven were being carried away by the water. Zenigata and his men were doing sentry outside the castle eating cup noodles until he spotted the windmill stopped turning for a while. "What's that windmill for?" he asked. "Pulls in water from the river." Answer the captain. "Where does the water come out?" Zenigata asks. "Out of the fountain inside the castle." Immediately realizing something.

"Come on, let's go!" said Zenigata, rushing back inside the castle. Wolf and Raven were already at the end of the fountain. But they went back in as Zenigata came. "We should have had a full-time guard posted here, Captain!" said Zenigata. "Yes sir, I see what you mean, I don't know how we overlooked it." Zenigata further inspects the fountain until another officer arrives. "Inspector Zenigata, we've got new orders from headquarters. They've pulled us off the case."

"What! They must be out of their minds! I'm not gonna stand for this!" Said the Inspector, leaving Raven and Wolf to get out and change, Wolf disguises himself as Zenigata while Raven as an Interpol policeman. Meanwhile, Zenigata was on the phone calling Interpol, "You can't pull us out sir, Wolf is bound to show up." said Zenigata. Interpol replies, and Zenigata said, "I don't believe this, what does it mean the Count doesn't require our protection any longer, we don't work for him!"

But Interpol hung up. "Damn, come on I'm gonna have a few words with our good friend the Count," Zenigata said. But what he doesn't know is that Wolf and Raven were right behind them, "Thanks Inspector, lead us straight to the Count." said Wolf. As Inspector Zenigata reached the door to the ballroom, the royal guards stopped him.

"I demand to see Cagliostro, get out of my way, let me through," said Zenigata. "Nobody enters here without permission. Count Cagliostro gave explicit orders not to let you in Inspector." Said Gustav, "How can I protect him without his cooperation?" the inspector said. "You're ordered to leave Inspector, I suggest that you follow those orders."

"How did you know I was ordered to leave?" said Zenigata, "Well you see I was the one who received the message from your headquarters, just now." Infuriated but complied, the inspector said, "Well I guess that covers it, tell the men we are leaving." "Yes sir" and Zenigata salutes.

As the inspector left, Wolf and Raven came up in their disguises, "You there, guard! You idiots, you thought that inspector was me, didn't you!? That was the wolf disguised to look like me and you let him get away! You better find him quick, and what if the Count finds out?" said Wolf. Gustav foolishly believed his words and pulled out his sword. "After him!"

Gustav and his guards went ahead, leaving Wolf and Raven behind. Smiling in victory they proceeded to enter the building, but the other royal guards pushed the two thieves towards the real inspector. "Come back here, Wolf! You're not fooling us wolf!" Gustav screams. "Gustav? What's the matter with you getting out of your mind!?" said the inspector, defending himself against Gustav. The rest of the police force came in. "They are attacking the inspector! Get him the hell out of there now!" said a police officer, charged with riot shields colliding with the royal guards.

"Suckers, now's our chance," said Wolf as they ran back upstairs. Zenigata spots Wolf and Raven heading for the doors, "Another Thief!" he said as he managed to push through the crowd. Wolf and Raven saw a lone statue facing conveniently at the door when they entered. They hesitate to step forward. "Hold it right there!" Shouted Zenigata, as he passes through doors only to find them gone and fall through a trap door. The statue's eyes flash like a camera, and out its mouth was a photo of Zenigata falling. Jodo came out and took a photo from the face statue, "Should have left when he was ordered to."

Walking off, Raven and Wolf were hanging from the ceiling and jumped down. Before proceeding on Raven resets the trap, "Thanks, Inspector." said Wolf as he left his hat on the statue. Just then Jodo found Gustav and told him about Zenigata and went back in only to find that the statue's head was reset and the trap activated on Jodo and Gustav and fell in. Wolf and Raven hid after the whole party was over. Jodo returned to the count, explaining his absence. "Unbelievable." The Count said as he laughs at Jodo. "Well Jodo, at least we know it works." "About Inspector Zenigata Sir."

"Tell his men he's returned to Paris and left word for them to join him. Everything is going according to my plan." The Count said. "yes, sir." Meanwhile, in an old storage space, the blond woman was taking photos of some old documents but was met with a hand on her shoulder, surprising her. "Good to see you Fujiko," Wolf said. "Wolf. Raven," said Fujiko. "You know you are the best-looking cat buglers I've ever met," Wolf said. "Get off it Wolf, I know why you're here."

"I'll admit it, I was just looking for you, I haven't seen you in a year Fujiko. I'm sure Raven misses you too." Said Wolf, "Wolf doesn't lie to me, you're here looking for the princess," Fujiko said. "Oh that's when you're wrong Fujiko, you see it's for this lover boy right here." Raven blushed and said, "Hey." "Aw someone's in love. Look, I'm trying to do my job so would you let me go if I'd tell you where the princess is?" said Fujiko. "We'll mind our own business, really, we promise," said Wolf.

"I'll bet. She's at the top of the tower, but I seriously doubt that you too will be able to get in," she said. "Oh yeah? Try us," said Wolf. Raven and Wolf left Fujiko and were climbing out and up to the rooftop to reach the tower. When they reach the top of the roof, right across the tower. Wolf was setting up his line until he dropped it.

Raven runs after it but is losing his grip and sliding down fast further to the edge of the roof, "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" He whispers when he reaches the edge he jumps and quickly tosses his grappling hook over to the tower roof. "Holy shit!" He thought to himself as he was falling. Luckily he stopped and was hanging once again below the tower. Wolf had a heart attack after he saw Raven jumping off the roof.

Raven looks back at Wolf and signals him a thumbs up while Wolf places his watch to his mouth and starts talking into it. On Raven's side, his watch started to pick up a sound and it was Wolf's voice, "Damn it, kid, are you crazy? You could have gotten yourself killed, you almost gave me a massive heart attack." Wolf said. "Sorry boss. I still got the stuff we needed for the plans. Should I proceed?"

"Yeah, keep the plan in motion, we only got one shot at this. I won't be there so please be careful. Contact me once you are done. I'll meet you back inside the castle." said Wolf, as he ends the call and waves before descending. Leaving Raven to climb inside the tower alone. "Alright, let's do this," said Raven.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 : Reunion

Castle of Cagliostro

Chapter 4

In the tower, the princess sits by her window watching the clouds slowly covering the moon. Removing the moonlight illuminating her room, leaving her feeling hopeless. Until she felt the wind, not from her window, but the window from her ceiling. She looked up and noticed that it was open, she could feel that someone was already here. She looks across the room and sees a dark figure standing in the shadows, "Who's there?"

She asked as she stood up ready to defend herself. The moon escapes the clouds, allowing it's light to enter the room again, "An old friend." said Raven as he steps in front of her. Allowing her to see him more clearly. Clarisse gasped at the sight of him and immediately wrapped her arms around him. She cried as she held her dear friend close to her after so long, Clarrise stopped and said, "If they find you here they will kill you." Clarisse said with worry.

"I won't let that happen." He said as he placed his hand on her cheek. "Anyway, I think I have something that belongs to you." Said Raven, pulling out her family's ring from his pocket. He handed it to her but she just she just looked at it and shook her head, "Why would you risk your life just to return my ring?" She asks. "I'm not just here to say hello and return your ring and leave, I've come home to rescue you from the Count."

Said Raven, "You really mean it?" She asks with hope in her eyes. Raven nods, "With my life as a princess, I will make sure that you will no longer be hurt by that man." "There's nothing in my possession that I could reward you in return, everything I own was lost in the fire, I could give you my ring, I've been told it's worth a fortune." Clarisse said, but Raven said, "I don't want that Clarisse. The only reward I would want is right here in front of me."

Clarisse blushes and says, "Me? Surely there must be another way to..." Raven steps back and bows down to the princess. "Five years ago, on that fateful night, you told me to leave you behind. And so I did, but from that day I promised that we'll see each other again. And this time I won't leave you behind." Clarisse blushed, "A true knight doesn't take a reward that only benefits himself. Because the opportunity of serving you again is the best reward I would take any day."

"You really think you could get me out of here? Oh, what am I saying, we both know it's impossible, no one can escape from Count Cagliostro and live to tell the tale." Clarisse says as she sits back down in her chair, Raven walks up to her, "I know you mean well, "She looks at him, "But you have no idea how strong Count Cagliostro has grown over the years." And look back down. "I appreciate your good intentions, but you must leave now while you are still alive," Clarisse said.

Raven walks to her and kneels down in front of her gently placing his left hand on hers, and gently with his right on her chin and slowly raises her tear stain face to look at him and says, "I've waited for too long to just see you again and let go again. There will always be hope. And in our darkest times we must always stay strong, don't let them change who we are." Raven said as he brought out a tissue and wiped her tears. "Don't cry anymore, it pains me to see you like this."

Clarisse's heart was pounding, she slowly looked at Raven's eyes and she hugged him tightly, "You don't know how long I've waited for you." Raven smiles and hugs her back, "Yes, my princess. I'm sorry." Said Raven. "Now, let's get you out of here. My friends and I are planning something big for your escape." Raven said Clarisse looks at Raven and smiles. As their little moment was innocent the lights suddenly went on and guards appeared out of nowhere.

Clarisse gets up and hides behind Raven and says, "Oh no, we will never escape now." Suddenly a guard came up from behind and took Clarisse away, "No let me go! Raven!" She cries, "Don't hurt her!" shouted Raven, "Don't worry trespasser I can assure you that the princess will not be harmed, I can't say the same for you though." The count said as he walked up to Raven, "It was very kind of you to return my ring, thank you."

"Actually it belongs to the princess you egotistic asshole." Raven said, "As the head of the family I'm the legal owner." The count said glaringly, "Not yet, she hasn't married you, my dear Count." Raven said, "Raven if the ring is all he wants, I'll let him have it." Clarisse said, "Don't let these guys scare you, Clarisse, I got him right where I want him." Raven said as he walks to the Count only to be met by a wall of guards.

"Raven be careful!" Clarisse said, "Don't worry about me princess, I'll be alright." Raven said as he was completely surrounded by the guards, "Now then, I assume you are all aware of this?" Raven asks as he pulls out his Mauser and the guards back away from him, cowering in fear. "I admire your self-confidence, but you never learn from your mistakes from last time, I also know that you have brought friends with you and I will soon get your friends as well." The count said.

"Oh I have Count, but the game ain't over just yet, in fact, it's only starting." Raven said, "No boy, your game is finished." The count said a trap door opened beneath Raven letting him fall to his doom. "Gasp, oh no..." Clarisse whispers. "You men can leave us now my fiance and I need to have a private discussion." And the guards obey leaving the two completely alone in the room.

Clarisse ran to the trap door only to be closed, "Raven.." Clarisse calls out silently, "I will not marry a murderer!" Clarisse looks away from him. The Count forcefully grabs her face to look at him, "Pity that from the beginning our houses have always been divided, your branch walked the path of light. While mine walked the path of darkness."

"I know we live in two different worlds." Clarisse said, "But that's over, now that we are going to be united, we shall fulfill our destiny. 500 years of our family's history brought us to this moment, we shall reap the rewards promised to us by the Cagliostro's legend." The count said, "Let me go! I'll never marry you." Cried, Clarisse.

"It's no use, Clarisse, there is no way to escape the prophecy, our fate was sealed by our ancestor when he inscribed the ring we wear. The light will rejoin shadow and live again, you Clarisse are the light, I am the shadow when we are joined in holy matrimony, the fabulous treasure of the Cagliostro will be revealed to us, it has been waiting for 500 years."

"And we hold the keys, now give me your ring Clarisse." The count said but Clarisse was ignoring him, the count was mad and took her arm, "Do you hear me! Don't force me to be violent, I don't want to hurt you my dear but you are going to give me that ring one way or another." The count said that until Raven's voice echoes the room, silencing them.

"I know you are a womanizer but is that a way to treat a lady, especially towards Clarisse you scum?" Raven said. The count, not believing it for a second, said, "Where is that coming from?" The Count said, "See Princess, he doesn't love you, he is only interested in the family treasure, I wouldn't give in to him if I were you." Clarisse breaks free from the Count's grasp, "I won't, are you alright?" Clarisse asks.

"Oh I'm fine, but now that I know what the Count is up to, I've got to prepare, and I'll be coming back with my friends so just hang on alright?" Raven said, "I will." Said Clarisse crying with joy. "Enough of that, give me the ring now!" "No!" "Wretched female," the Count said as he pushed her into the pillar, "Sorry Count, I still got the real ring," Raven said as the fake ring exploded, leaving the Count super pissed and leaving Clarrise who was glad that Raven was alright.

Raven was standing in the catacombs and was walking around until he heard water being gushed out of the hole that he was in, "I think that was meant for me if it is they are pretty slow." Raven said, "What do you think?" The Count asked Jodo, "He's gone." "Make sure." The Count said, "There is no way he could survive the fall sir even if he did he would drown at the bottom."

"Have you forgotten who he is!? Find him and kill him and get the ring!" The Count said, "I'll send the men down at once." Jodo said. The Count turned to Clarisse and said, "I hope you are happy that your knight is not dead yet." He walks off, switching off the lights and letting darkness invade her room once more. She looks at the moonlight shining brightly in the sky.

Meanwhile, Raven was walking around the catacombs noticing a very big sum of skeletons over the past 500 years, this disturbed him. He continued to look around some more until he came across writing on the wall, years ago they were also here to investigate this place, now look where it got them. After inspecting the writing on the wall, Raven notices a small light approaching him. It was Zenigata! He walks closer and notices Raven and runs towards him grabbing his shirt, "You! You were there with Wolf! You are under arrest pal!"

"It's finally nice to meet you, Inspector, I see you're still fine." Raven said, "Alright boy, show me how to get out of here." Zenigata said, "Actually, I happened to know the way." Said Raven. "Really? Well then let's go." Said Zenigata. "We can't, not yet." Said Raven, "And why not?" "Look, the count will be sending men down here to check on me if I'm dead or not. They will only be coming from the entrance that is locked at the moment, so until they come down here. That means we will have to till they get here, okay?"

Zenigata looked at the kid, surprised, "Just who are you really?" Raven sat down against the wall and said, "I'll tell you, but it's quite a long story." said Raven. Zenigata looked at him and sat down beside him, lighting a cigarette and asked, "So, why did you decide to work with Wolf anyway? You would end up like him if this continues." "I'm not planning on staying after this heist. This might be my last one, one last adventure for me. I have done so much before I met Wolf. I never told Wolf but, I am tired of this job, working with Wolf is a dream come true but I'm not planning on staying with him. I got enough money on my own. And none of them were stolen mind you."

Raven said, glaring at Zenigata. "What makes you want to stop thieving?" said Zenigata. Raven looks at him before speaking, "Well, there is a girl I met a long time ago. The funny thing is, now that I've got the chance to meet her again I wanted to...well, never mind. Any way you want to hear the story or not?" said Raven. and lays down. The Inspector nods at him. Raven sighs, "Alright, well. It started when I was just a child."

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 : Escape

Castle of Cagliostro

Chapter 5

In the morning back at the castle ruins, Goemon and Jigen were watching, "They should have been back by now, any sign of them?" Jigen asks. "No, but I'm not worried about Wolf, he'll find a way to let us know when he needs us, but for Raven, I'll need to keep watching," Goemon said. Jigen continues to sleep.

Back in the catacombs, there were three assassins who climbed out of the water and started searching for Raven. They wondered about the dark catacombs until they walked past Raven hiding in the shadows. Raven then pulls out his pistol and fires at the guards. Two guards were shot while the last one fled. Raven and the Inspector ran out of the shadows and chased after him.

They managed to catch him before he could warn anybody, on the other hand, Jodo was waiting at the entrance along with one henchman, "They should be back here. Here they are now!" Jodo says as the assassin appears to be holding the ring. "Here, give it to me," Jodo said as he reached in to grab the ring but was dragged into the water instead, along with the henchman.

Zenigata and Raven climbed out and ran for it, locking the gate behind them. They ran up the stairs and climbed out of a tombstone leading into the counterfeit room. "Woah. So this is the counterfeiting room," said Raven looking at all the counterfeit machines. "Looks like we found the source of the counterfeit inspector." Said Raven.

"This is the biggest operation I've ever seen." Said the Inspector. "The best machine money can buy. I'm gonna take a closer look." Said Raven. The Inspector picked up a bill to inspect it and said, "These are Japanese yen! It's unbelievable." Raven opens the box and says, "Wow, take a look at this Inspector, German money!" He tosses the money to the inspector.

The Inspector was speechless, "This is the best counterfeiting I've ever seen!" "And look at this, there's France, the U.S., and Sweden. Huh, even Italian. Fake money from every country in the world," Raven said. "Raven, do you know what this means, the world is at its mercy." Said Zenigata, "That's right, this is how the Cagliostro family has been able to build a secret international empire." Said from a distant figure walking from the shadows.

"Boss! You made it." Raven said, "Wolf! Why I otha!" "Relax Inspector I was just about to share the Cagliostro's family history, It's really important so listen up okay." Said Wolf. "The prince has been running on fake money for centuries, it's counterfeiting weakens all his enemies that they overthrown the dynasty."

"They caused the 1929 depression they secretly controlled global economics for centuries. This is the source of Cagliostros wealth, a national counterfeiting ring that has ruled the world economy through conspiracies and assassination. We gotta stop them."Said Wolf. "Alright, you made your point. As much as I hate to say it. But I am already willing to work with you two on this."

"Good. But we have a problem. You can't arrest him, you see counterfeiting is not illegal in this country." Said Raven. Wolf nods, "Alright. If we can't deal with him legally, I guess we'll do it your way." Said the Inspector. "I always knew you were my kind of man." Said Wolf. "Oh no, this truce of ours is only temporary."

"That's fair enough," Wolf said. Meanwhile back at the tower, sunlight was shining through and Clarisse was once again looking out the window until Fujiko entered, "Excuse me, princess, I've come to say goodbye and apologize," said Fujiko. "Apologize?"

"Because I haven't been completely honest with you," Fujiko said, removing her dress revealing her commando uniform. "What's going on?" Clarisse said, "I was posing as your maid in hopes of finding the treasure. But now that Wolf is here I know that I don't stand a chance and I'm better off out of here."

As Fujiko prepares her weapons and glider she continues, "Whenever he's on the same things it gets out of hand and Raven was always there to get him out quickly, he's a good boy I can see why Wolf picked him. But I'm leaving before Wolf blows up the place." Said Fujiko, "I was afraid that Raven was dead." Said Clarisse.

Fujiko continues, "He's a tough one, I'll give you that. But he shouldn't be doing this. But why are you so concerned for the boy princess? It sounds like you're falling in love with him." "I, uhm," Clarisse tried to say something but fails and blushes. "If you do, you better take good care of him. He's much better than Wolf if you ask me, he's more of a gentleman than him. Also be sure to give him lots of love, he is lonely." Said Fujiko.

Clarisse blushes harder than a tomato and says, "I think you're in love with him." "I was once, but I don't think he would love an older woman like me." Said Fujiko. Suddenly smoke starts to appear from the trap door. "Looks like we got a fire." Said Fujiko. "Oh my." Said, Clarisse, as she looked out the window.

Goemon and Jigen also saw the smoke, "That's the signal." Said Goemon. "Now we are cooking with gas." Said Jigen. As the smoke builds up in the castle, the fire alarm soon goes on. "The fire is located in the cellar, sir!" Said a henchman. "Well, don't just stand there, you idiot get the fire extinguishers, get down there and put it out! It seems that I have underestimated you, Raven."

(Que Castle of Cagliostro Soundtrack - Track 34) Inside the counterfeit room, Wolf and Raven were tossing the money into the fire. "Hurry up, it's not gonna take forever for those goons to get down here," Wolf said. "We need all the evidence to prove this." The inspector said, searching frantically. Soon Jodo and the others appear from the cellar. "Boss, they're here," Raven warns.

The trio hides from them but Raven readies his gun ready to fire. Soon Gustav and his squad arrive, "Everyone with fire extinguishers, move in!" But before they could enter, the trio ran out and pushed through them. "What! You told me they were dead Jodo!" Said, Gustav. "I thought they were!"

"Time to get out of here," Wolf said. "This way," said the Inspector. Clarisse spots them and said, "Look, they are chasing three men and one of them is Raven! I can't make out the other two." "That's Inspector Zenigata and Wolf, and it looks like he's helping them. They are heading for the plane," said Fujiko.

"They are going to rescue the princess with the plane hurry up!" said Jodo calling more guards. The trio made it to the plane, "I hope you know what you are doing." said the Inspector. Wolf manages to start the plane but the guards have already caught up to them, "Stand and surrender!" Shouts Gustav but Raven turns around and shoots Gustav, the bullet missed and hit his arm, injuring him instead.

Raven looks at Gustav lying on the floor with his arm bleeding and in pain, Raven stood there for a moment before running back to the plane. "We'll never make it," Zenigata said climbing on to the plane. "We will!" Raven shouts shooting back at the other guards. While in the air Raven was looking at the tower Clarisse is still in.

"Hey, Kid! Don't get distracted!" Wolf said. "We have to pick up the princess!" Raven said, "Boy, you are out of your mind!" Zenigata said. "We are going after her!" Raven shouted, and with that Zenigata shuts up. While on the way to the two girls, Clarisse saw them, "They will be here any minute." She struggles to get the window to open.

She grabs a chair and smashes it against the window but to no avail. "That's a waste of time. Take cover!" Fujiko said priming a grenade. It exploded but the window didn't break. "Well so much for plan A, Got any ideas princess?" Fujiko said. "Look, they're here. Raven is trying to tell us something." Said Clarisse, Raven points up. "He's heading up to the roof."

As the trio reaches the top Raven jumps off, "I'm going in!" Raven said. "Kid Be careful!" Wolf cried out. He slides down and jumps back to the same roof opening. "Up here!" Raven said, "How do we get up there?" Said Clarisse, "I need a rope, Fujiko." Raven Calls. "I'm on it," Fujiko said.

Fujiko tosses the rope to Raven but the Count's gunmen have already arrived, "Watch out!" Clarisse said and Fujiko starts opening fire on the guards. "Go!" Fujiko told Clarisse, she climbs up the rope and Raven pulls her up. When she reaches the top she climbs out and hugs Raven, "See, I kept my promise." "You came back." Said Clarisse crying with joy.

Fujiko climbs up the rope coming to the couple. "Alright Boss, bring it down," Raven said. "Took you long enough Kid," Wolf said. Raven stands up and reaches for the plane but just as he touches it, a bullet hits him. Raven's hit!" Said Fujiko.

Clarisse was shocked and Raven tumbles down the roof, but Clarisse stops him. "Raven!" She said as she jumped on him, stopping him from falling over the edge. "Oh Raven, just hold on!" Clarisse said. "What happened," Fujiko said, but was interrupted by Jodo, aiming a mounted mg34 at her. "We got you surrounded, give up," Jodo said.

"Oh yeah? Oh looks like you got me," said Fujiko as another mg34 was aiming at her. It's a huge standoff and the Count said, "Right, there is much we have to discuss Fujiko but first, get rid of our uninvited guest Jodo." "Gladly." Said Jodo. "NO! I won't move, if you shoot him you'll have to shoot me too," said Clarisse.

Jodo opened fires and the bullets whistled around them, but when the shooting stopped they were miraculously unharmed. "Your courage is impressive Clarisse, bravo. Now listen to me very carefully. If you marry me I'll let the boy live. Refuse me and both of you will die here and now. The choice is yours, Clarisse, take the ring from Raven and I'll let him go, you have my word." Said the Count.

Clarisse thinks as she looks at Raven bleeding, "You and I both know if he doesn't receive medical attention he'll die, bring me the ring and I'll take care of him immediately." Clarisse cried and finally made her decision and said, "Raven, let me have the ring." She whispers softly into his ear. "No, Clarisse. I can't do that, I can't let you go, I'm alright," said Raven.

"Kid you need to tell her or you'll die," Fujiko said. "NO, I had everything under control," Raven said softly. Clarisse begs him, "Please Raven, tell me where the ring is." But Raven kept quiet. "My patience is running thin here." The count reminds them. "Come on Raven," said Fujiko. "Please." Said Clarisse. "I'm gonna count to three if keeps on any longer now, 1," Said the count. "2." "Okay! Okay. The ring is in my jacket. Left pocket. Clarisse takes the ring and said, "Forgive me, Raven." And kisses his cheek.

"Alright, I have the ring but I swear I will throw it into the water if any harm comes to Raven or Fujiko. If you want it you'll have to let them go." Said Clarisse. "You have my word darling, bring me the ring and no harm will come to them." Said the Count, "Well sir?" Jodo whispers, "When she moves away to shoot them." said the Count. "Just remember if you won't keep your word, I won't go through with the wedding," said Clarisse walking towards the Count.

But then wolf and Zenigata came back crashing onto the roof, "Easy does it!" Wolf said as Fujiko ran out and grabbed Raven before humping to the plane and flying off to the ruins. Jodo open fires but Clarisse stops him. "Stop!" Clarisse said. "Come here, witch!" The Count said, "You cause me enough trouble, give me the ring or I'll take your arm off!" And threw her to the ground.

"Raven..." Clarisse said as she watched him slowly flying away. "Your knight won't be able to survive this time princess!" The Count said as Clarisse cries silently. On the plane, Fujiko kisses Raven on the cheek and said, "Sorry Raven, I hope you got a plan for this, Good Luck!" Fujiko said as she flies off in her glider.

Jigen and Goemon got back into the car and raced off to the trio. "Where are we going?" Zenigata said. "Just follow us," Jigen said. Wolf grabs the injured Raven and jumps safely into the car with the Inspector. "I need to go to the council!" Said Zenigata. "Now hold on, you are not going anywhere." Jigen retaliates. Then Wolf joins in the argument.

Raven was getting more and more frustrated and lashed out, "Inspector! The council won't help because the Count already controls them! Have you forgotten what Wolf said back in the room?" Everyone stops and looks at Raven. The Inspector nodded and did not say another word. "Raven's bleeding bad we need to find a place to rest. Step on it Jigen." Wolf said. "You got it, boss." Said Jigen.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 : Finale

Castle of Cagliostro

Chapter 6

The group decided to seek refuge in a small shed thanks to the Elder from the beginning, turns out his name is Walter, he used to be the Clarisse's royal gardener. Everyone was discussing and planning until they heard a knock on the door. Jigen walks up cautiously, "It's me. I brought you some food." Said Walter, "Thanks a lot." Jigen said. "Is he feeling better?"

Said Walter looking at Raven while Wolf attends to him. "He's gonna make it. We really appreciate all your help." Said Jigen. "I see old Carl is helping you guard him." Said Walter. "Yeah the dog seems to take a liking to him. Hasn't left his sight for a minute." Jigen said as Raven wakes up.

Carl gets up and checks him, " Carl, my old buddy." He smiles as he pets him. "Hey guys he's awake. How you doing kid you really got us worried." Jigen said. "Jigen, Goemon, boss. You guys are life savers." He said.

"Aw don't say that kid your making me blush."Jigen said. "It is a miracle that you are still with us, I'll have you know that I have punished Wolf for this mess." Goemon said as Raven continues petting Carl. "Hey Carl, where your mistress why isn't she here with you?" Raven sask. "Would you mind telling me how you know that dog's name? Only me and the princess knows."

"How long was I gone?" Raven said. "For three days kid." Wolf said. "How long did you say?" Raven said. "Three days." "That means the wedding is tommorrow! Come on we are moving out!" Raven said as he gets up but stops as his body was still in pain. "Kid you can't make it." Jigen said. "Can't make it..., we will just see about that, hand me that food." Raven said as the guys started feeding him.

"I just need enough energy to regain my strength." Raven said as he starts eating. Then the next thing he did was truly something that they have never seen before his body started healing more quickly than normally.

"Whoa what the hell?" Wolf said. "What just happen?" Said Jigen "Look, I'll explain everything just let me rest a while." Raven said as he remove his bandages before lying down. Everyone sat down around the bed and Carl was lying next to Raven resting his head on his stomach. "I was born here with a loving family it wasn't long until I began to do strange things."

"You mean like pulling me in the car even though I'm heavier than you?" Jigen said, "Or the car going faster or up the cliff?" Wolf said. "And you knew the assassins back at the motel were coming?" Raven nods. Wolf and Jigen looks at each other and couldn't believe it "Something like that, but my parents were never scared of it. They told me it was a gift that it wasn't a curse. I was lucky to have them but they died from when I was 7, so I was alone for a while."

"Then Count saw what I can do and he took me in not long after, I didn't went in the castle when I was fourteen, I lived in there since I was seven. He gave me food and shelter, he even trained me to be stronger with my gift, soon he wanted me to be his apprentice. But when I got older I was trained to kill people with no remorse, all those bodies in the catacombs were my doings. I was a cold murderer, with no meanings of mercy. All the things he told me were lies."

"When I was fourteen I met Clarisse in her family garden while I was visiting. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, I didn't even noticed that I keep coming back and played with her everyday even with Carl. A year passed and that's when it hit me that day, I had broken out of my shell, to feel alive once again, to feel happy. I couldn't thanks her enough which, in the end made me love her. And she loved me back, and made a promise that one day we'll get married when we're older.

But when I got my sanity back I realized that the Count wanted me to be his key on destroying Clarisse's family and take the treasure for his own. He never loved me as family, he only needed me to do his work. And that's when I decided to kill him, but I was an idiot, I wasn't strong enough to, so I had to run away when I attacked him. I managed to escape but as soon I left a heard screams coming from the massacre and the castle engulfed in flames.

I lived with that guilt for years until I saw her again at the cliff dangling in my arms. That's when I decided, I wanted to stay and help her. And this time I'll help her break out of her shell, like what she did for me...I shouldn't just blindly attacked him." Said Raven. "On the plane after I shoot Gustav, I started to think about my killings." Raven said looking at his hands.

Raven started crying, "Maybe I am a monster, I've killed all those people back then. I tried so hard to forget but It just wouldn't go away. Why dose she love me? Why love a monster? I don't deserve a girl like her, so pure and so kind, a voice of a thousand angels, eye so blue you can see the skies. I'm not even worthy to be her knight in shining-"

Then at that moment Wolf slaps him across the face. "Kid, you should never, ever blame yourself so low. Now you either get a grip or we are leaving cause that's what your saying right now. So what's it gonna be?" Wolf said.

Raven thought for a moment. He was doing the exact same way that Clarisse was feeling back at the tower where they met each other again. He wipes his tears and said, "We got a wedding to crash." Everyone smiles in determination until a letter was slips into the window, "Special delivery." Jigen said. "It's from Fujiko, lets see famous bishop priest coming to host Cagliostro's wedding. Hm, I think I got a plan." Said Raven.

"Zenigata, I know your of the case but your still after Wolf right?" Raven said. Zenigata's eyes widen and nods, "Yeah," He said. "So I want you to get your men back here and wait for our signal. I'll discuss further once you get your men." Said Raven. "Alright." Said Zenigata. "Now let plan on we are getting back in there."

The next day the roads were filled with cars and trucks. As the road to Caglistro is jam the real priest was running late. Walter was there to stall them further. Meanwhile Zenagata and his men were on their way as well. Fujiko arrives first at the castle disguising as a news reporter. "The Count has never allowed the new media to enter the compound before." Said Gustav now with his arm on a cast.

"It's necessary to show the wedding on television so that the whole world would know. See the priest bishop has arrived everything is on schedule." Jodo said. Soon everything was in place and when it's night time, the final show would begin.

Inside the dark hallways of the castle, Count Cagliostro was walking up to the room holding Clarisse already in her weeding dress covering her hair, she was drugged and unable to think. "The time has come for light to rejoin shadow, Clarisse come together we shall fulfill our destiny." And Clarisse walks with him. All the guards salute to them as they walk to the chapel.

Everyone in the room watches as the Count and his guards walks along the isle with clarisse. As the ring bearer stand beside the bishop as he begins his speech, "The exchanging of these two rings shall reunite the families divided for centuries. we are gathered here to bear witness your agreement to be joined as husband and wife by the holy ground of sacred matrimony. By your own free will do you, Princess Clarisse agree to take this marriage?"

But Clarisse remained silent, "If you choose to remain silent we will assume that your answer is yes. All shall bear witness that the bride has express her silent consent. And do you Count Cagliostro agree to this marriage?" "I do." Said the Count." By the power bested in me I now pronounced-"

"Stop this ceremony at once! I will not permit this marriage to go on any longer! It is an illegal and unholy alliance taken by greed and blood!" Raven's voice echoes through the chapel as the cross crumbles before them and making everyone panic.

Everyone stops and watches, "Evil spirits!" The priest yells protecting the princess. " Show yourselves! I know it's you Raven you don't fool me!" The Count said as his guards from a wall. "Guard the princess with your lives, I will let no one come near her do you hear me Raven!? Hold your positions men and be prepared for anything."

Then ascending from the devil was Raven sitting on Jigen, Goemon and wolf's shoulders. "We represent the victims of 500 years of villainy. Brought by the bloody hand of the Cagliostro." Said Raven. "Stay calm princess." The priest said. "Have no fear we can take him." Count said. " Let her go do you hear!? Come with me now clarisse, I am here to save you from that monster's clutches." Said Raven as they marched forward.

All the visitors panicked and back themselves up and Fujiko was brodcasting it all live across the whole world, "The spirit of the past has rise up to put a stop to the Count's weeding." Said Fujiko until a guard came up from behind attacking the cameramen, "Broadcast ends here." Said the guard. "We are being attacked by a-" And the broadcast turns off.

"Let's go!" Zenigata said as they move out. The police were on their way. "Look at her, she's obviously been drugged. This wedding is a complete fraud to take control over the Cagliostro's treasure!" Raven said as the Count signals his men to attacked, "AHHH!" And they swords pierced through Raven, the trio doges them. The guards raises his dead body for everyone to see and Clariees got a clear front view of it.

It's image manages to break Clarisse out of her drug coma and cries out, "Raven! No! You murderers!" "Everything he said is true the Count is a monster!" The priest said. "Muhahahaha! Good work men now take care of his partners." The Count commands as they surround Jigen, Goemon and Wolf.

Clarisse cried until Raven's voice was heard. "Hold on Count, I haven't given you my wedding present yet." And Raven's fake body exploded and tons of counterfeit money files out, "There's enough for everyone! But examined it carefully, it's the counterfeit money that the Count use to corrupt your leaders and made all of you his slaves. Your governments were lying to you." And the voice stops.

Everyone in the room now knows the secret and were furious at the Count. "Dam you Bird, Find him and kill him." The Count ordered. But then a hand reaches out and took the rings from the ring bearer. "Hey the rings!" Shouted the bearer. The priest was holding them in his hands but why, "You won't be needing these now." Said the Priest.

"Presto." Said the priest as he reveals that it was Raven all along, "Oh Raven." She said lovingly as she hugs him tightly, "Guess I stole your wife, Count." Said Raven. "I will end you Raven." The Count said. " Now hold on guys you haven't seen my big finish yet, ta da!" Raven said as he takes out a switch and activates tons of fireworks inside the chapel hidden on the pillars.

(play lupin 80s theme)

As soon as they went off it cause a big distraction blinding all the guards allowing Jigen, Goemonto and Wolf to attack first. It was too bright for the guards to see anything and Jigen fires at them with his rifle while Goemon cuts through the gurds with his sword. Zenigata and his men arrived just outside the chapel, "Arrest everybody in sight!" Said Zenigata. While Fujiko manages to get back on the air.

"We are back on the air folks and it looks the wedding is tuned into a riot, it looks like all those rumor about the counterfeiting are true." Said Fujiko, while the Count was busy with the police, Raven took the opportunity and looks at Clarisse, "You look beautiful tonight in that wedding gown Clarisse." "Uhm, t-thank you." Clarisse blushes but then Raven did something next. He kisses her passionately.

"What's this!? It looks like the princess is kissing that boy! Well, now we know who's the real wedding couple here tonight ladies and gentlemen." Said Fujiko. Raven finishes the kiss and said, "I love you Clarisse."Clarisse's eyes only had tears of joy as she hold him tightly. Raven looks back at the Count and said, "Come and get me."

The Count charges but was pushed back by Raven's powers. Clarisse was amazed, Raven then flies with Clarisse and out of the window, escaping with the trio. "Using your powers won't save you! Get him!" The Count said, "The group has escaped with the princess, and here comes inspector Zenigata. The police are out numbered but are putting up a fight, hold on now here comes the Count's personal guards!"

"Get in formation! Coming through keep me covered!" Zenegata said, "Keep your eyes on Zenigata He's coming through the Count's guards and is waving at us. He seems to be trying to call our attention to something. He must something to show us down those stairs I'm gonna follow him with our remote camera!" Fujiko said coming down to follow the Inspector.

Fujiko follows Zenigata down to the counterfiert room exposing the Count's wealth. The governments were in for a big trouble by their people. "We are never gonna clear this up." Said one of the governments back at Interpol. (Music stops here) Back at the castle Raven fires off a grappling hook over to a windmill tower. "All right hook on." Raven said as he holds on to Clarisse and hooks first traveling down.

"They are right behind us!" Wolf said shooting his Walther P38 back at the advancing guards. "We have them surrounded move in!" Said a guard. "Don't worry Raven, we'll cover you from here. Just get her out of here." Jigen said firing his rifle. "Alright keep them off our backs. Boss,..thanks you." Raven said and Wolf simply gave a mock salute and smiles.

As Raven throws his line Clarisse speaks, "Wait," She says as she turns back to the trio, "Be careful, I'll never forget you three. I love you so much." Said Clarisse, "Huh?" Said Wolf and Jigen. "It's the truth, there is no way to thank you enough." She finishes. Goemon smiles and said, "You better get going." She nods as she removes her veil letting her red hair run free.

Once Clarisse was secured Raven repels down, "I'll see you guys in the other side." He said. The trio just sat there, completely shocked. "That girl sure is something else." Jigen said. "She's beautiful." Said Goemon. "Sorry Goemon but she's taken." Wolf said as he continues to shoot back at the guards.

"Time to get back to work." And the trio hold their ground. "Mark my words, Raven will roast in hell!" The Count said walking down to his boat. Raven and Clarisse were running hand in hand back to the clock tower. Once they made it Raven was breathing heavily, "Are you alright?" Clarisse asks. "I'm alright, we just to get over this wall..." He said as he looks up the tower.

The emblem on the tower hits Raven, "When light rejoins shadow." He said as he takes out the two rings. "Rejoins..." He said as he looks closely and connects to the rings. "So that's why he wants both rings...it's a message. Measuring time?" "Time is resumed by light and shadow. My father said both goats represents day and night on our family's crest. Fortune shall be yours when vision is restored to the one who faces sunrise." Clarisse explains.

Raven's eyes widen, "I think I know what you mean Clarisse." But then a light suddenly shines on them, it was the Count! Already in their sight, "He's here we need to go come on!"And the couple climbs up the tower, "He's climbing up the tower what is he doing?" The Count Said.

"I won't let you get away Raven!" The count said. "Deactivate the laser guns I'm going after him." "Yes sir." Raven and Clarisse were talking cover from the guards shooting at them. "This door is locked we need another way up." Raven said as he looks the big gears. "You okay Clarisse?" "I'm fine."

"Good, cause I'm gonna do something crazy, here we go!" Ravens said as they run to the gears and travel upwards luckily the guards nor the Count, "We can't get them!" Shouted a guard, "I'll deal with him stay here!" The Count said heading to the bell tower, "This time it will be just us, you can't run away now."

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 : End

Castle of Cagliostro

Chapter 7

They reached the last staircase leading outside, "Stay here princess, I'll take care of them." Raven said as he readies his gun. Soon the rest of the guards arrived, "Where is he!?" Shouted the Count. Raven turns invisible, now the fun begins. "Find him!" The Count ordered and the guards spread out. But after taking a few steps toward, in a blink of an eye all the guards drop dead on the floor with a bullet to the head each.

The Count stumbles back, his sword shaking in his hands, "What in the..." He said, "Looks like your pawns are dead Count, you think you can stop me too?" Raven said as he quietly walks up behind the Count, but as soon as he's near the Count suddenly turns around and grabs him by the neck and lifts him.

The Count laughs evilly, "You think, I don't know your abilities? Who was the one who train you? Well, it's a shame that your family saw their own son living with their killer." What? "I know who you are Raven, from when you first used those powers at a young age, I knew you would do much help for me. But, your parents were in the way so I had to...persuade them to give you to me. I needed you to marry Clarisse and take the ring for me. But instead, you rebel against me now look where we are. It appears that you are indeed a freak, with a curse upon you. Who would love you!? You would have been my finest accomplishment! Now die like a good little bird."

And the Count stabs Raven in the stomach, "Y - you forgot one t - thing Count, I-I still have one more w-wedding present for you..." Raven said as he shoots him in the chest. "Argh! Why you little..." The Count said as he lets go of Raven and kicks him in the face. The Count clutches his chest and looks at Clarisse. "Pity Clarisse, it appears I've won." He said as he walks up to her.

"No leave me alone!" Clarisse says as she runs up the staircase, "You have no where to go and your knight can't help you now. Foolish bird you, wolf and your friends won't save your goat now, she can't escape me, destiny only tells one story!" Clarisse runs out of the door, but as soon as she opens the door she saw the dark sky, the sun has yet to arrive the giant clock hands were position 2:45 forming a walkway. "Going somewhere Clarisse?"

Clarisse jumps down on the big clock hand and backs away from the Count, "Come back here, oh never mind I'll come to you. Or you can save me the trouble and jump Clarisse cause you're going to die one way or the other." When Clarisse was standing by the edge of the hand the Count came closer, "You will give me those rings now Clarisse, come child hand them over, you have no choice stop wasting my time and give me those rings!"

"She doesn't have them asshole! I have them!" Raven said struggling to stand still regenerating from the wound. "You can't save her this time bird, I will not falling for anymore of your tricks-" The Count said as Raven interrupts, "There's no tricks, and I have the answer to the rings. They are the key to recover the treasure, and I'll tell them how to use them if you let her go."

"Look, one of the goats on the clock faces east, the treasure shall be revealed when vision is restored to one who faces the sun, the sun touchest the east first. And these rings are the eyes and keys. I'll trade them for Clarisse life and you can have the treasure all for yourself." After the explanation Raven steps back and places the rings down and walks over to the other hand.

"Let her go and the rings are yours." Raven said, and the Count drags Clarisse over to the rings, when they reach the door Raven said, "Hold, let her go now or the deal is off." "Really I have a better idea, the count said as he points his hand and a Derringer pops out of his sleeves and shoots.

Raven dodges the bullet and fall off hanging by the hand. "You think you got me, but your time is running out." The Count said, Raven was trying hard to hold on. The Count grabs the rings, "I shall miss you Raven you were a fine freak. But now the game is over and it seems I've won." The Count said aiming his Derringer at him.

"No!" Clarisse said as she grabs his hand and pulls him off the clock hand. The Count quickly stabs his sword in the wall stopping his fall with Clarisse holding on to his hand. "Clarisse!" Raven cried, "If you are so anxious to die so be it!" Said the Count. "No Cagliostro, no!" Raven pleads. But it was no use, the Count kicked her head causing her to let go and fall. "Clarisse!" Raven screamed as he jump down after her failing into the water.

As the Count climbs up to the east goat he inserts the rings into it's eye sockets and the whole tower started shaking. The count lost his footing and was hanging by the goat, soon the two hand rejoin to form 12:00 with the Count in between them. He pushes the two hands away from him and it was too strong finally crushing him, killing him.

Once the two hands meet the bell tower rings stopping everyone from fighting. They look out and saw the clock tower shaking and started crumbling down into the water letting a big steam of water flowing from the now opened flood gates. "This is the end of Cagliostro." A guard said as he stops attacking. "Evil destroys itself." Goemon said before sheathing his sword.

The water was so big that it flooded the catacombs the tombs and the counterfeit room with all the money in it. And everything was quiet once again. Back at the ruin out came from one of the grate was Raven carrying Clarisse safe in his arms still sleeping. Raven looks at her and smiles.

Clarisse wakes up, "What happen?" She asked, "The Count dumped you into the water I had to go after you. Seeing that the bell tower is gone I think he's gone too, forever. But the treasure, It been underwater this whole time, look." He said as he puts her on her feet. "Oh my." Clarisse said.

"An ancient roman city, when the Romans were driven out they had no choice but to fold to keep it from their enemies when your ancestors discovered it they decided to preserve and protect it for future generations. It's a priceless treasure for all mankind." Raven said as they walk together around the city.

"Now that your the last of the Cagliotro, it belong to you Clarisse, what are you gonna do with it?" He asked, "This wealth cannot be held in the hands of one person, it is a treasure for all mankind." She said as she hugs his arm, smiling at him. "Thank you, for all you have done, my knight."

As they walk out of the ruins and on a hill they meet with planes coming in from Interpol flying over the country, "Those guys are from Interpol, this country's gonna be knee deep with cops. I think Boss is already preparing the guys to leave, even Fujiko." Raven said. Clarisse holds his hand, "Are you gonna leave, will I ever see you again?" She asked.

"Uh, I don't know but if I do, I'll come back I promise, again." He smiles, Clarisse remains quiet before bursting out, "I want to come with you! I can't never bear the thought of never seeing you again! I found you, and I don't want to let you go! I love you, I can't help it! Oh Raven!" And she hugs him tightly.

"I'll learn to be a thief if that's what you want, I'll do anything just to be with you." "Hey come on." Raven tried to comfort her but fails, "We were just kids when we first met and I love you even now, you really our my knight in shinning armor, the man I dreamed off all my life!" And then she stops and cries.

"Hey, I'm not gonna be a thief anymore. This was my last job before I quit and I made that choice after I met you again in the highway, I knew that if there's a second chance I would miss it for you. And now, I never regretted it." He said and they share another kiss. Then Carl and Walter shows up, "Carl!" Clarisse calls and Carl licks her and she laughs.

"It's so good to hear your laughter again. Thanks haven your safe." Walter said, as he spots Raven walking, "Now hold it son, where do you think your going?" He said, "Uh to-" Raven trails... "Didn't you already sealed the deal at the weeding, the whole world know now." Walter explains.

(Que Castle of Cagliostro - Fire treasure)

"What?" Raven said, he reflects back and said, "Oh, oh my, uhhh...oh my gosh I..." Raven blushes hard. He completely forgot about the BROADCAST. Clarisse laughs, then just in time Wolf, Jigen and Goemon arrives in the Fiat 500 and Raven walks down to the car, "Hey kid, I think you should stay here, besides Zenigata told me all about it, your contract is done, you've been a great help and an excellent lupin thief. You got a great life ahead of you now. So take care of yourselves and bye princess." Said Wolf. "Bye kids." Said Jigen, Goemon nods and smiles. And off the goes the wolf and his pack.

Soon later, Zenigata was running to Raven, "Kid, I would have arrested you if I could, but that would make me a thief instead. Because I'm stealing you away from your wife, so if you excuse me I've got to catch Wolf." And he salutes and winks before leaving to his convoy. "Uh, wife!? Hold on inspector, wait!" Raven blushes in embarrassment but Zenigata was already leaving.

"Come on men, we can catch him if we hurry!" And the policemen were already on their way. Raven's watch picks up a signal, "Hey kid, sorry about the quick goodbye just now, I just wanna say that you belong here, not with us. We wish you could stay longer but it looks like you got a wife to attend to now. Oh hey Fujiko what are- whoa those are the counterfeit plates? Wait come back here! WOLF! Oh that's Zenigata step on it Jigen. I call you back kid, it's been a pleasure working with you." And he hung up.

Raven still blushing from the news, "I honestly don't know what to do from here." He said as Walter, Clarisse and Carl walks up to him. "Well, we can have the marriage official if you like." Walter said as he positions himself like a priest. Raven and Clarisse shared a laugh as they joined hands together. "By the power bested in me I pronounced you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

And with that, the bird and the goat shared a kiss to begin their new lives together.

End.

A/N: Thank you for reading.


End file.
